


Sundae Treat

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Food Play, Humour, NSFW, Oneshot, Oral, Reader Insert, Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 15:16:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6013654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Galentine's Day - the reader wakes up without Dean and Sam is acting shifty - what is going on?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sundae Treat

Waking up and rolling over, your arm hit the mattress instead of the warm body you were expecting. It took a second for it to sink into your sleep-fogged brain, and when it did, you bolted upright, frowning at the lack of Dean in your bed. He _never_ got up before you – it usually took a dose of coffee and a blow job to get him out of bed.

Crawling from the warmth and comfort of the covers and locating your slippers, you shuffled out of the bedroom you shared with the elder Winchester, calling for him as you left the room. You checked the bathroom first, only finding a pile of wet towels on the floor indicating that both men had showered. With an exasperated sigh, you turned away from the chore you’d be completing later, making your way through the bunker, pulling your long sleeping t-shirt around you to try and warm up.

‘Mornin’, Y/N!’ Sam greeted you enthusiastically as you walked into the kitchen, practically jumping from his seat. You narrowed your eyes in suspicion, before pouring yourself a cup of coffee, sliding into a seat the other side of the table from Sam, who was still smiling like an idiot.

'Where’s Dean?’ You made no attempt to hide the suspicion in your voice. 'He wasn’t there when I woke up.’

'I think he went out. To the store. For things.’ Sam was still smiling, acting completely out of character and you gave a soft hum of acknowledgement, sipping at your coffee. 'I’m going out tonight.’ The younger Winchester said. 'Just so you know, you know?’

'Oookay.’ You frowned, wondering what had him so spooked. 'Sam, is something wrong?’

'No. Nothing’s wrong.’ He smiled again. 'Why would anything be wrong?’

'You’re acting like a crazy person.’ You stood up, reaching over the table to yank at his shirt, but his anti-possession tattoo, redone after Cas burned it off, was there still. 'Not possessed then.’ Sam shrugged you off, pushing your hands away.

'Nothing is wrong, Y/N. I just…’ He paused, like he was thinking of an excuse. 'I had a lot of coffee.’

'Right.’ You didn’t believe him in the slightest. 'Well, I’m gonna go clear up the mess you two made in the bathroom. It isn’t hard to pick towels up you know.’ Sam’s shoulders dropped a little, and he gave you those stupid puppy dog eyes.

'Sorry, Y/N. I guess sometimes we just forget there’s a lady in the house.’

You chuckled, standing up with your coffee. 'Wouldn’t go that far, Sammy. I’m not exactly a lady.’ He smiled, and you left the room, wondering what on earth Dean was up to. Sam was in on it, that much was obvious. Shrugging your shoulders, you headed back to your room, turning the television on to watch the news. The date and time were in the corner and you raised your eyebrows in surprise.

You hadn’t even realised it was Valentine’s Day. Huh.

With a shrug, you sat back, enjoying your drink as you reclined on your bed, coffee in hand, watching the news reel play off the most recent incidents around the world. Nothing peaked your interest, even when the local news came on. Maybe the papers would be a little more case-heavy.

Finishing your drink, you dropped the cup onto the nightstand, digging your towel out from the chest of drawers, heading to the showers. As you walked in, you listened out for Sam, hearing him moving around in his bedroom. You didn’t know what he was up to, and both brothers were making you nervous now.

Picking up the wet towels discarded by the two other occupants of the bunker and dumping them in the laundry bin, you turned the shower on and locked the door. A nice hot shower was exactly what the doctor ordered, and you took your time, washing your hair thoroughly enjoying the spray on your back as you ex-foliated away the aches still lingering from the last hunt.

The hot water started to cool, and you rinsed the last dregs of shampoo from your hair, before turning the spray off and climbing out of the shower. You wrapped your towel around your chest, before padding back through the bunker and into your room. The noises from Sam’s room had ceased, but you ignored it, closing your bedroom door.

The news was still playing as you moved around your room, drying yourself off as you went, dropping the towel into the wash basket at the end of your bed. You hummed as you busied yourself, picking out nice lingerie; being Valentine’s Day, you’d better make an effort for Dean when he eventually got back.

Your phone buzzed on the nightstand, and you swept it off the surface, opening the message from Dean. It was a picture message, and you frowned, unsure what it was, it was zoomed in so far. A second image came through, and you saw it was whipped cream with a cherry on top. Smiling, you replied, asking what he was up to. His response was quick to arrive.

_Come to the kitchen. Wear something sexy. Or nothing at all._

Your jaw dropped, and you typed back.

_Sam is here!_

Despite the warm shower, you shivered, looking up towards the door before your phone buzzed in your hand again.

_Sam’s gone out, like he said he would._

You bit your bottom lip, considering the risk when another picture message came through. It was more whipped cream, sprayed along the length of…whoa.

Dick pic.

Probably the only dick pic you’d ever wanted.

Sam must be out, because Dean was clearly taking naked pictures of himself in the kitchen. Did Sam know he was doing that?

_You coming?_

The message had a little smiley face at the end and you wasted no time, dropping your phone to the bed and leaving the room. You were still nervous that Sam was lurking around the corner, but as you entered the kitchen, all thoughts of possibly being caught fled your mind, and you were entranced by the scene in front of you.

Dean was laying on his back on the kitchen table, propped up on his elbows, a strawberry between his lips, and he was gloriously naked. Except for the whipped cream sprayed along his already hard cock, the cherry perched on his tip rather precariously. There was several tubs of what looks like chocolate sauce, strawberry sauce, some other fruits, and….

He’d brought buttercream.

 _Vanilla_ buttercream.

'Dean…’ You whispered, and he grinned around the strawberry, before pulling it from his mouth.

'I made dessert for Valentine’s.’ He wiggled his eyebrows as he gestured to his cock, lying thick across his stomach and it twitched as your gaze landed on it again, the cherry wobbling, only remaining where it was because of the cream. 'And the bonus is, we get to eat it off each other.’

'You…’ Taking a step closer, a smile pulling at the corner of your mouth. 'You got your brother to leave so you could spray whipped cream on your naked body?’

'Well, and yours.’ Dean smirked, his eyes raking over your. 'Nice lingerie by the way. But I think this would work better with you naked.’

'Seriously, does Sam know about this? Because I have a feeling he’d object.’

Dean chuckled. 'Yes, Sam knows. He helped actually.’ Your eyes widened as Dean realised what he’d said. 'Not like that! I mean, he helped me pick out what fruit was best.’ He twitched his cock again. 'But you’re gonna have to rescue this cherry soon, or I might accidentally catapult it.’ You giggled, stepping closer and reaching out with one hand to pluck the cherry off of his cock by the stem.

Holding it up, you tilted your head back and stuck your tongue out to lick the cream off of the cherry, making a slow and purposeful show of it, before biting the cherry from the stem, looking down at him as you chewed the sweet fruit. 'Mmmm.’

Dean groaned, and his cock twitched again, just as you reached around your back, unhooking your bra before dropping it onto the floor. His eyes followed your movements, before landing on your breasts and he licked his full pink lips. 'Fucking gorgeous.’

You smiled, creeping a little closer to scoop some of the cream from his cock, bringing it to your mouth and sucking on your finger like you were giving it a blow job, prompting a deep moan from Dean as he watched. His cock twitched once again, practically smacking into his stomach where it lay, splattering cream across his tanned skin.

It took everything you had not to jump him then and there; instead, you peeled down your panties and climbed onto his legs, straddling him before bending to lick the cream from his cock, barely touching him with the tip of your tongue. Reaching up to his side, you took the strawberry from between his fingers, sitting back to eat it slowly.

'Mmmmm.’ You kept making noises of satisfaction as strawberry juice dribbled down your chin, down onto your breasts, and Dean licked his lips, pushing himself up further onto his hands. Looking down, you smiled coyly at him. 'Oops. I made a mess.’

'Fuck me, I knew this would be the best idea ever.’ He held himself up with one hand, using the other to pull you close, licking the juice from your chin. 'Come here, gonna clean you up before I get you messy again.’ You gasped at his tight hold, moving forward until you were straddling his lap, his hard and sticky cock pinned between your slit and his stomach. Dean’s tongue darted out, tracing the line of the strawberry juice down your chest, licking away every trace before dragging his mouth across your nipple and sucking hard. 'You taste so fucking good, sweetheart.’

You giggled, reaching over to pick up the tub of chocolate sauce. 'Bet you could use some topping though.’ Dipping a finger fully into the sauce, you let it drip, all over his smooth chest. The sauce was warmed through – he’d definitely thought of everything, and with your clean hand, you pushed him onto his back, dribbling more patterns of sauce over his skin. 'You’re such a pretty canvas, Dean Winchester.’

'Hey.’ His reprimand was gruff and you rolled your eyes, popping your chocolate covered finger into your mouth to clean it off, before smiling sweetly at him.

'Sorry. _Handsome_.’

Dean nodded. 'Better. But I’d prefer sexy. You’ve gotten me all dirty. You gonna use that wicked tongue of yours to clean this up?’ You grinned, putting the tub down. You bent down, using one hand on the table for balance, keeping your eyes on his as you slowly licked your way from his belly button up to his pectoral. Gliding your tongue over his breast bone, you watched his Adam’s apple bounce in anticipation. As you moved over to his left nipple, he groaned through gritted teeth, that little muscle in his jaw ticking as you swirled your tongue around the hardened little bud, licking up all the sauce that had clung to his skin.

'You taste even better with toppings,’ you whispered, scraping your teeth over his nipple, making his entire body jerk. His cock twitched, still pressed against your core, and you couldn’t help the moan that slipped from your lips, your eyes falling closed for a brief second. 'Patience, Dean. There’s still plenty of dessert left.’

'You’re gonna kill me.’ He groaned, letting his head fall back onto the table with a thump.

'No, I’m just gonna eat you.’ The smile you gave him was dazzling, and he grunted as you returned to licking the chocolate from his firm body, teasing him as much as you possibly good. His hands moved, desperate to touch you, but he restrained himself, letting you indulge in his body for as long as you wanted. 'You liking the game you started, baby?’ Your voice was a seductive purr as you ground against him a little.

Dean’s moan erupted from low in his chest, and you smiled, still using your tongue to clean him off. He didn’t reply to the question, and you sat up, admiring the sticky mess on his chest. He watched you with lidded eyes, wondering what you’d do next.

You looked over at the sweet treats he’d prepared, scooping up another strawberry, before dipping it in the chocolate. Keeping your eyes on his again, you brought the chocolate-coated fruit to your breasts, rubbing it around one nipple and then the other, feeling his cock harden between your thighs.

'Whoops. I’m all sticky.’

Dean didn’t need a second prompt, and pushed himself up, his dick grinding against your core as he wrapped his arms around your middle and pressed his face to your breasts. His tongue and teeth were everywhere, and you couldn’t help but grind yourself against him as he cleaned you of the chocolate. You cried out as he grazed his teeth over your nipples, before pulling back. The strawberry was still in your grip, and he grinned as you offered it to him, watching his perfect full pink lips circle it and take the fruit obediently.

'I was hoping you’d waste some of that.’ You whispered, giving a giggle that turned into a sharp intake of breath as he thrust up against you.

'I wanted this to last.’ He muttered, pressing his face into your boobs again. 'But fuck if I’m not horny as hell. I gotta be inside you, sweetheart.’

You shook your head, pulling his arms from your waist, and climbing off of him. 'But I’m still hungry.’ Your eyes fell to his cock, remnants of cream still on his skin. 'I think I need something a little more substantial before I do anything physically exerting.’ Dean growled as you darted out of reach, taking the tub of buttercream with you.

'Oh, I’ve got something _substantial_ for you, little girl.’ His voice was low and dark as he stalked you.

You laughed as he climbed from the table, picking up the strawberry sauce, quickly moving to block the doorway. With the exit cut off, you held out the tub with a threatening glare. 'You’re not gonna get me that easy Winchester!’

'Wanna bet?’ He grinned, holding up his tub. 'Besides, if it’s cream you want, I got a load you can definitely swallow.’ His hand encircled his cock, giving it a quick tug as you screwed up your nose and tried not to laugh.

'You’re fucking vulgar.’ You snickered, scooping buttercream out of the tub and licking it from your finger. Fuck, you loved vanilla buttercream almost as much as you liked teasing him.

Dean was still holding his cock, his grin only widening. 'You fucking love it.’

You shrugged, eyeing up possible escape routes. There was no way you were getting out of this one without it ending in a big sticky mess – but that wasn’t a problem. Dean watched you carefully, knowing you were calculating the odds, figuring out a way to win.

As long as he ended up with his cock buried inside you, he didn’t really care who won.

'Come on, baby. I just wanna lick strawberry sauce off your sweet little pussy before I fuck you. Is that so much to ask?’ He pouted, releasing his dick as he took a step closer. You smiled, shaking your head, feinting so he thought you were surrendering, before taking a quick step to the left.

You weren’t fast enough.

Dean’s hand snuck around your middle, spinning you into his arms, and the strawberry sauce fell from his grip, splashing mostly over your breasts, dripping down onto your thighs. The rest ended up on the floor, and Dean swerved at the last second, his feet going out from under him as he took the fall, and your weight, preventing you from getting hurt.

A soft thud later, and you were still holding your tub of buttercream – it was too thick to spill, thankfully – but you were _covered_ in strawberry sauce, and Dean was groaning underneath you. You scrambled onto your hands and knees, worried you’d landed on something delicate.

He took you by surprise then, tackling you into the mess on the floor, and you cried out, losing your tub. Dean caught it, just as his hips pinned yours to the floor, and he grinned.

'Guess I win.’

'You’re an asshole.’ It might have sounded angry if you hadn’t started giggling. 'Look at the fucking state of me.’

Dean shrugged, looking at the tub of vanilla buttercream in his hand, then glancing down at your strawberry sauce-covered skin. 'We’ll make it even in a minute. Looks like you’re dessert for now.’ He stood the tub of buttercream on the floor, before moving smoothly between your legs and spreading your thighs. The sticky sauce was dripping down over your cunt, and Dean groaned as he watched the thick droplets cover you. 'Definitely good enough to eat.’

He wasted no time, burying his face between your legs, licking and slurping loudly at the sauce on your pussy, cleaning you up thoroughly as you cried out, searching for _anything_ to hold on to as Dean tongue fucked the strawberry sauce out of you. The sounds he was making were downright obscene, and probably worthy of a Penthouse forum entry, but you were just as bad, feeling the first stirrings of an orgasm as he kept working you over.

'Come on, baby. Can’t be anything sweeter than the taste of your cum mixed with strawberries.’ His voice rumbled against your core, and you whimpered, crying out his name as he circled your clit with his tongue, before sliding down and pushing his tongue as far into you as it would go. As if sensing you needed a little more, he brought two fingers up, moving his mouth back to your clit as he pushed two digits into your soaked cunt, seeking out that spot inside he knew would send you over the edge.

'Dean!’ Your cry came out as a squeak as he pushed the boundaries, sucking your clit into his mouth as his two fingers thrust into you relentlessly, his thumb brushing over your puckered asshole, teasing you that little bit more. You knew you were done for, letting your head fall back as you rode out your orgasm on his fingers, screaming loudly for him.

Dean pulled back as you came down from your high, grinning like the cat that got the cream. Picking up the tub, he looked down at his reddened cock, before looking back to you. 'Still hungry?’ He asked, making you mewl in protest, barely opening your eyes as you recovered. 'Come on, baby.’ He pulled out a dollop of the buttercream, spreading it along his thick cock, making sure it was generously coated. 'I know you’ll eat this stuff off _anything_.’

You pushed yourself up, sitting in front of him, eyeing his dick and licking your lips. Dean smirked, putting the tub down. 'Hmmm. I do like a nice éclair.’ You smiled, moving forward onto your knees, ignoring the cold floor and the sticky sauce that had made one hell of a mess.

The groan that fell from Dean’s lips as you licked the cream from the tip of his cock was sinful, and it shot a renewing bolt of arousal straight to your cunt, prompting you to lick at him harder. You wanted to savour every inch of him, and enjoy the cream of course, but it was hard to hold back when you really wanted to make him whimper. Dean enjoying a blow job was one of the sexiest sounds ever, and you loved hearing him beg for release when you took him all the fucking way.

'Baby…shit…so good…’

You hummed around him, taking as much of him in as you could without choking on the cream, cleaning him as you went. The taste of his pre-cum mixed with the buttercream was odd, but not displeasing, and you could taste how close he was. Looking up at him as you sucked his cock, he refrained from running his fingers through your hair like he normally did – consider they were covered in sauce and cream, it was probably a good idea on his part.

There was still chocolate over both of you, and the strawberry sauce too, and you felt sticky as hell. Dean’s skin tasted like Willy Wonka’s fucking Chocolate Factory, and you knew that there’d be a few sessions required to burn off all these calories. Not that you cared. You had the bunker to yourselves, and if he fancied taking you on every surface, you would’t object.

Dean grunted as you grazed your teeth lightly over his head, before letting him thrust into your mouth until your nose pressed against his pubic hair, and his cock threatened your gag reflex. Relaxing and swallowing around him, you pulled back, before taking him down again, revelling in the little choked gasp he gave.

'Baby, if you don’t stop, I’m gonna cum in your fucking throat.’

You smiled around him, resuming your enthusiastic bobbing, and Dean literally _whined_ , his cock swelling in your mouth and a second later, thick spurts of cum hit the back of your throat, and you swallowed him down even more eagerly than you had the buttercream. He groaned as he came, his fists clenched at his sides, and you didn’t move until he was completely done. With one more gratuitous lick of his cock, you pulled away, smiling at him.

'Whoops.’

'You fucking whoops me.’ Dean growled, standing up, mindful of the slippery mess on the floor. He looped his arms around your waist, plucking you off the floor effortlessly, and you yelped in surprise as he carried you from the kitchen.

'Dean, put me down!’ You laughed, making a half-hearted effort to get free. He shook his head, heading down the corridor to the kitchen, leaving strawberry sauce footprints along the length of the hallway floor. As he got to the bathroom, you realised his intentions and stopped your wiggling.

'You’re a dirty girl.’ Dean grinned, kicking open the door and going straight for the shower. 'Gotta get you clean.’ He dropped you to the floor and turned the shower on, the spray coming out cold for a second before heating up. Gesturing to the cubicle, he waited, and you climbed in, feeling him press up against you. 'Fucking dirty girl.’ His fingers trailed down your back, making you arch into him, sticking your ass out.

'Dean -’

'Sssh.’ He muttered, watching the water flow down over the curve of your ass. The water beneath the two of you was swirling with pink and brown, and you focused on that, yelping as Dean brought his wet hand down on your skin. 'Fucking love your ass, baby.’ He pulled you against him, his half-hard cock pressing into the crack of your ass. 'Maybe I’ll show you how much later.’

The thought of Dean pursuing that course of action inspired heat between your thighs. It wouldn’t be the first time, but you always loved the teasing words that fell from his mouth. Dean liked to dirty talk, and he was fucking good at it.

Two of his fingers rubbed against you from behind, and you groaned, the noise increasing as he slid them over your ass, down in between your legs to stroke along your folds. 'So wet, and it’s definitely not from the shower. Did you like sucking my cock, sweetheart? Enjoy the taste of my cum mixed with your favourite treat?’ You nodded gasping as he pumped his fingers into you, scissoring them to stretch you out. 'Did your pussy throb at the thought of me fucking you?’ You nodded again, and he smacked your ass with his free hand. 'Words, baby. I wanna hear you say it.’

'Yes, Dean. The thought of you fucking me…gah, please…made my pussy throb.’

He nodded, his breathing increasing as he watched you writhe on his fingers before abruptly pulling them from your cunt. 'Turn around.’ You obeyed, looking at him with your teeth biting into your bottom lip, seeing his cock in his hand, hard again. 'Put your leg up here, spread yourself open for me baby.’ He gestured to the small ledge at the side of the shower – supposedly for soap to live on, but that was _never_ what it was used for. You did as he asked, using your fingers to display yourself to him, and he rubbed the tip of his cock against your slit, holding himself up using the cubicle wall.

'Dean, please -’ You begged, and he grinned.

'Eager for my cock, huh? Didn’t you get enough treats in the kitchen?’ You shook your head, whimpering as he pushed into you a quarter inch, before pulling out again. Dean chuckled, repeating the action. 'Beg me, baby. Beg me to shove my cock inside you, to fuck you right here.’

'Please, Dean, f-fuck me, I need it, I need you, please baby -’ He thrust into you in one stroke, mid-beg, and you screamed in pleasure, your walls already fluttering around him. He held you tight, supporting the both of you with one arm against the wall and the other holding your leg up.

He groaned as you tightened, your orgasm already bubbling to the surface and you cried out, clinging to him with one arm around his shoulder. 'Fucking cum on my cock, sweetheart. Wanna feel your cunt around me.’

'Fuck, Dean!’ You threw your head back, uncaring of the water cascading over the both of you, desperate to feel him deeper, harder. The orgasm that had been simmering below the surface blossomed into a violent crescendo and your cries grew louder as he continued to pound you into the wall. He groaned with you, feeling you contract around him, his fingers digging into your thigh where he held your leg.

When you were done, your breathing came in short, sharp pants, and Dean grinned as he kissed you hard. 'I fucking love you, Y/N. So much. You’re fucking perfect.’

'I love you too.’ You replied, your voice almost a whisper, and he swept you away in another deep kiss, his hips never stopping in their relentless pounding. 'I wanna feel you cum, baby. Wanna feel you fill me up.’

'Geez -’ Dean swallowed, burying his head into the crook of your neck and sucking on the soft flesh there, bringing a bruise to the surface. 'Gonna spend the rest of the night showing you how much I fucking worship you.’ He muttered, licking at your sensitive skin. 'I’m gonna fuck you so hard you won’t walk right until Easter. Every part of you is gonna be screaming out for me.’ You gasped, his hips snapping into yours, his cock swelling. 'Gonna make you cum over and over, see how many I can drag out of you.’

’ _Dean_.’ The keening cry that left your mouth made him groan and his arm dropped from the wall as he sought to press closer to you.

'Wanna feel me cum, sweetheart? Want me to fill up that pretty pussy with spunk?’ You nodded, almost boneless, knowing you were heading for orgasm number three. Dean grunted loudly, and thrust into you, hard enough that you could feel him hit the deepest spots in your body. His fingers dug into your shoulder and thigh, and the slight pain coupled with the pleasure of each stroke he made, sent you over into bliss, and you screamed, crashing your lips to his as his pace faltered, stuttered and he came hard, holding himself as close to you as possible, making sure you felt each long spurt of his cum.

Both of you panted underneath the shower spray, holding onto to each other for long minutes after you’d finished, until Dean let your leg drop, his softening cock falling from your cunt.

'You’re fucking amazing.’ He whispered, kissing you again. 'And I meant what I said.’

You batted your eyelashes innocently. 'About what?’

He grinned. 'That was only the first course.’


End file.
